Living A Real Life
by Reeves3
Summary: Bonnie takes Buzz and Jessie with her on holiday to England. The pair of them get the shock of their lives when a mysterious person comes along and turns them human. R&R but most of all ENJOY!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar. **

**Author's Note: Hello, hello, hello. I know I should be updating my already existing stories but as soon as I got this idea in my head last night, I knew I had to start it and submit the first chapter as quick as I could. I've spent all day and a bit of last night writing this. It's going to be a multi-chapter fic. It is also going to be M rated but the M rated stuff won't come into until future chapters so I'll leave it as a T for now until the M stuff gets here. **

**I hope you all enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a review at the end.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet Bonnie," replied Mr Anderson with a patient voice. Five year old Bonnie Anderson pouted and glanced out the window of the aeroplane. Below her she could see a vast amount of sea and up ahead she could see white clouds. The whirring and roar from the engines either side of the plane was mixed in with the noise going on inside. A baby was crying somewhere up front, a rude and obnoxious man was complaining about his in-flight meal to a stewardess and there were two women behind Bonnie laughing like hyenas every five minutes.

Bonnie blocked out the sound as best as she could and concentrated on the sky. Her legs swung back and forth as she wasn't tall enough to put them on the floor. This was her first time in an aeroplane and, she thought she would be scared going up so high but now she was here, she was thoroughly enjoying it. The only problem was how long they've been cooped up in the plane for.

Eleven hours ago they had set off from Tri-County International Airport to spend ten days in England in the middle of her summer holidays from school. When Bonnie first found out they would be going to England, she wasn't too pleased because usually when she goes on holiday, she's not allowed to take any toys, like when she went to Hawaii six months ago. This time though, to make her happy, her parents allowed her to bring along two toys.

Bonnie looked down at her lap where her Buzz Lightyear and Jessie doll were clasped tightly in her hands. She smiled at their grinning faces and then heard the intercom crackle overhead before the pilots smooth voice sounded out throughout the plane.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We've just begun our descent into Bournemouth Airport. The time is 11:15am, light winds from the west and were looking for an on time arrival today. We should be on the ground in just a few minutes. Thank you for flying Pixar Airlines and we hope you had a nice flight.'_

"Did you hear that Bonnie? We're going to be there soon," said Mrs Anderson, from where she sat in the aisle seat. Bonnie nodded her head as her grin widened.

"Let's put your toys back in your backpack so you don't lose them in the airport," suggested Mr Anderson.

"Okay daddy," said Bonnie. She handed over Buzz and Jessie and he stood up to reach into the overhead compartment for Bonnie's backpack and placed Buzz and Jessie inside. Mr Anderson then sat back down and plugged Bonnie's seatbelt in as the stewardesses came down the aisles to make sure everyone was preparing for the landing. Inside Bonnie's backpack though Buzz and Jessie quickly came to life and sat up.

"Yeehaw, we're finally here!" Jessie cheered. Buzz grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Yep and it only took eleven hours," said Buzz. He reached up and stretched his arms, this being the first time he's moved since they got on the plane. Jessie smiled and crawled over to where Buzz sat and settled herself down next to him.

"At least we had each other's company even if we weren't moving," she said. Jessie looped her arm around his and beamed at him. Buzz returned her loving smile and leaned over to place a small kiss on her lips.

They had officially been a couple since their dance to Hay Un Amigo En Mi, a week after the events at Sunnyside and the dump. As they started to go on dates with each other, they found being together as boyfriend and girlfriend was pretty easy for them. They already knew everything about each other, after spending so much time together while being Andy's toys, so being around one another always felt comfortable. After the Hawaii holiday all the toys pulled off for Barbie and Ken, it inspired the two of them to think about having their first kiss. Of course, the pair of them didn't tell the other what they were thinking, and went weeks daydreaming about a kiss before it finally happened.

The bag suddenly jolted as the plane came to a land on the runway and Buzz and Jessie fell over onto their backs. Tissues, a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste all tumbled down the bag and landed on top of the two toys.

"Are you alright?" Buzz asked, lifting the hairbrush off him. He heard Jessie laughing and saw her emerge from between the packet of tissues and toothpaste.

"I'm hangin'," said Jessie and still chuckling, she added. "That was fun!"

Buzz smiled. "It only takes fifteen minutes now to get to the hotel from the airport."

"I betcha at home Trixie's just announced that to the others," said Jessie. Before they left Trixie had checked online about the flight, calculated the time it would take for them to land, find their luggage in the airport and get a taxi to the hotel.

Thinking of the toys at home, a wave of sadness rushed over Jessie. She had felt bad for leaving, getting to go on a holiday while they had to stay behind, she thought it was unfair. Woody was there to remind her that it was Bonnie's choice which toys she took on holiday with her but Jessie still wished everyone could go. Buzz sensed her worries and reached across to hold her hand.

"I'm sure they'll be fine back home," he assured.

"Really?" asked Jessie.

"Positive," said Buzz. Jessie smiled and then the bag moved causing Buzz and Jessie to grab hold of the sides to keep their balance.

"I think they're getting off the plane," said Buzz, quietly. Indeed they were. When the plane finally came to a complete halt Mr Anderson unbuckled his seatbelt, and so did everyone on the plane, he reached up and got down Bonnie's backpack for her and she slid it onto her back. Slowly the three Anderson's used the narrow steps to get off the plane and headed towards the airport to retrieve their luggage.

Buzz and Jessie were being thrown, up and down, back and forth in the backpack as Bonnie skipped in-between her parents.

"You're lucky you're a sturdy toy," grumbled Jessie to Buzz. Her legs had been tossed up so her boots rested on her shoulders. As quickly as he could Buzz arrived at her side and helped her get her legs down.

Bonnie's skipping soon stopped when she and her parents reached a large conveyer belt with big and small sized suitcases going around it.

"Where are our cases?" Bonnie asked.

"They'll be round soon," said Mrs Anderson, she gave her daughters hand a light squeeze and Bonnie smiled. Their three suitcases came into view five minutes later and Mr and Mrs Anderson picked them up from the conveyer belt. From there, with Mr Anderson dragging Bonnie's and his own suitcase on its wheels and Mrs Anderson keeping hold of her daughters hand and pulling along her own case, the three of them made their way out the airport.

Outside it was a glorious warm sunny day in the beginning week of August. Bonnie breathed in the air and gazed at everything, not wanting to miss any detail. She was a very observant child. Mr Anderson led his family in the direction of a taxi and with the help from the driver put the suitcases in the boot. Bonnie and her mother got into the backseat and Mr Anderson sat in the passenger seat next to the driver.

"Where do you need to get to?" the driver asked. He was an aged man, faint wrinkles were starting to cover his face and his grey hair had been combed back. He also had the darkest eyes Bonnie's ever seen.

"We're staying at The Luxo Hotel," Mr Anderson informed. The driver gave a nod and started the engine to the car. Bonnie put her backpack on her lap and pulled out Buzz and Jessie and sat them down on the middle seat in the back.

"Was that an American accent I heard there?" the driver asked, being sociable.

"Yes, we've just flown from California," answered Mr Anderson.

"Lovely. I'm afraid the weather isn't quite as soon here as it is over there but today seems to be holding up nicely," said the driver. "How long are you here for?" he asked.

"Only ten days," said Mrs Anderson. The old man nodded his head and Bonnie gazed out the window and noticed something.

"Mommy, he's driving on the wrong side of the road," she said, quietly, hoping the driver didn't hear her. However he did and he started to chuckle, he glanced at her in the rear-view mirror.

"In England sweetheart everyone drives on the left side of the road," he informed. His eyes glanced at the two toys in the centre seat and he smiled to himself before watching the road and carried on driving his fare to the place they needed to get to. After twenty minutes the taxi parked into the hotel's car park and Mr Anderson handed over the money for the journey to the driver. Bonnie picked up her backpack and quickly hurried out the car to take a look at the hotel. It was a big hotel with white walls and large glass window's surrounded the entrance and rotating door. Attached to the hotel was another small building which had a glass roof. Bonnie realised that there must be a swimming pool in there.

"Mom, this place has a swimming pool," she said, excitedly.

"Does it? How wonderful," said Mrs Anderson, she stood on the other side of the car and stretched her legs. Soon the driver and Mr Anderson got out the car to unload the suitcases from the boot. Neither of them noticed Buzz or Jessie sitting motionless in the backseat as they got out.

"Buzz, what do we do?" Jessie asked, fretfully.

"I'm sure Bonnie will remember were in here, don't worry, it'll be okay," said Buzz. He said it with as much confidence as he could so Jessie wouldn't hear how worried he actually was. He felt Jessie grab for his hand and he glanced her way. Suddenly the boot came down with a bang causing Buzz and Jessie to jump and then the driver's door opened and in an instant they became lifeless.

"What nice people," the taxi driver said to himself as he got into the car. He turned his head around and stared at the two toys.

The taxi driver grinned and reached into the glove compartment facing the passenger seat. He lifted up the handle and pulled the draw down. His worn out hands reached inside and he pulled out a small glass tube filled with what looked like gold dust.

"Whenever I can I like to use this little concoction of my own creation on any toys I find," he murmured, while swirling the vial around right in front of his eyes. The dust swirled around like liquid.

"It gives them a chance to live a life like the one they have now but..." The taxi driver uncorked the tube, and a gold gas escaped from it, he sprinkled some of the dust onto his free hand.

He bent round the gap in-between the two front seats and raised the hand with the dust on to his lips. Buzz and Jessie didn't risk the glance at each other but the both of them were wondering how this man knew they lived. _'He might just be crazy,'_ Buzz thought.

"...as a human," the taxi driver finished. He blew the dust off his hand and it scattered over Buzz and Jessie. They didn't move as the glittery gold powder fell on top of them until the very last particle landed on their clasped hands and the world through their eyes started to spin until it faded into darkness.

When the light and colour returned to their vision the pair of them noticed they were outside and sitting on the wall surrounding the hotel.

"Buzz, how did we get up here?" Jessie moaned, rubbing eyes because of the brightness.

"I don't know Jessie," said Buzz. The last thing he remembered was the taxi driver blowing dust in his face. He turned to look at Jessie just as she dropped her hands and looked at him.

They both let out a yell of shocked surprise because no longer were they toys, the taxi mans dust had done the trick, and now they were human beings.

Buzz's eyes focused on Jessie. She wore brown boots, blue jeans and a white top with a yellow and red lined pattern going along her chest. Her vibrant red hair was still tied up in a braid with a yellow bow. Buzz gazed into her eyes, _'oh her eyes!' _he thought. They were still the same shade of green, surrounded by dark lashes, but even when they looked confused her eyes still shone pure and sparkling with energy. She had two thin red eyebrows arched over her eyes, an upturned nose with freckles scattered across the bridge and her cheeks, to her round ears half poking out of her hair and then she had soft pink lips to complete her look.

His heart started to beat faster in his ch- _'Wait? Heart? I have a heart,' _thought Buzz. He put a hand to his chest and felt the strong beat. It was lucky he was already sitting down or he might have fallen over due to the cosmic feeling he had right now. It overwhelmed him and his eyes started to blur and sting.

Jessie meanwhile had been watching Buzz as he examined her. He wore white trainers and white linen trousers. There was a white undershirt half hidden by a dark purple and lime green striped t-shirt over his toned chest and muscled arms. The collar was undone around his thick neck that led up to a rounded jaw, plus chin dimple, and light brown stubble covered all those areas. His nose was as straight as an arrow's, ears circular and small and short sideburns on either side led up to light brown hair that was in a careless mess all over the top of his head. Two bushy eyebrows hitched slightly on his forehead as Jessie caught Buzz's bright blue eyes staring into hers.

She watched him place a hand over his chest and she gasped with the realisation sinking in.

They were real.

* * *

**Author's Note: I could have made them go some place exotic in the world but I prefer to write about places I've been to because it's easier and I know the activities Buzz and Jessie will get up to later in future chapters are there at Bournmouth. **

**It's been years since I was last there though and I miss it. So it's going to be fun writing about it. There is no Luxo Hotel though, lol, it would be awesome if there was though. **

**If your curious about the taxi man, he'll be back again, so keep reading.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, don't forget to leave a review and I shall update when I can. **

**Reeves3. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar. **

**Author's Note: Okay so this chapter is loooooooooooooooooong but there was going to be more! I've done this as a part 1 and part 2 of this chapter will be up sometime later in the week. **

**Thank you to rain1940, jessiejane10, In An Amethyst Flash, PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC, SnowstormInJuly, DianeClifford, poetLaurie, FluffOverdose and Cowgirl for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one to and don't forget to keep those reviews coming. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Day 1 - Part 1**

"How did he do this?" Jessie whispered. She was in awe and confusion. A fear inside her was telling her to go back to being a toy, the life she had always known because she knew how to live that life. But a bubbling excitement in the pit of her stomach however was telling her to go and experience life as a human and have as much fun as she could.

Buzz was having similar thoughts as he answered. "I haven't the faintest idea."

Jessie gazed at the surroundings. She and Buzz sat on the wall circling the hotel, lines of parked cars were stationary in the car pack and parked in front of them was the taxi but the driver was no longer inside. A tall oak tree, with its leaves saying with the gentle breeze, covered them in cooling shade from the heat of the sun.

It was strange to the both of them to see everything so...so small. As a toy everything towered over the two of them and appeared gigantic.

With a small push Jessie lifted herself off the wall and stood up for the first time on human feet. Buzz watched her and she turned around and smiled faintly at him.

"Well are you going to sit up there all day or get down?" she asked. Before Buzz could come up with a witty comeback, in the distance he spotted the taxi driver emerging from the hotel's entrance and was running towards his vehicle.

"Hey!" Buzz shouted. He quickly slid off the wall and stormed over to the driver.

"Buzz! What's the matter?" Jessie asked. She spun around to see where Buzz was going and her eyes spotted the taxi driver and immediately she was hurrying after Buzz.

"Ah, you've changed. Excellent," the driver said in a rushed tone. He did not pay attention to Buzz's angry scowl. The taxi driver continued to hurry towards his car and Buzz and Jessie quickly kept up with his pace.

"What have you done to us?" Buzz demanded off him.

"I thought that would be obvious," the taxi driver panted out, continuing to run to his car. Buzz blocked his path and Jessie stood by his side. Their expressions were clear to the driver that they wanted answers but he just gave an impatient sigh.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything but first I need you both to get into my taxi now," he instructed. Buzz frowned and Jessie arched an eyebrow.

"What for?" Buzz asked.

"Because soon your owner is going to realise that she hasn't got her toys with her and they'll be a lot of questions to answer when she comes out here to my taxi and they're both missing!" snapped the taxi driver. Buzz and Jessie glanced at each other. They wanted their answers now nevertheless the taxi driver made a good point so Buzz and Jessie let the taxi driver pass and the three of them got inside the taxi.

Buzz and Jessie sat in the back and each grabbed a seatbelt but before they could click them in, the car reversed and swerved around before speeding out the car park, causing Jessie to slide across the leather seats and collide into the side of Buzz.

"Take it easy," scolded Buzz at the driver. He had instinctively put an arm around the front of Jessie, to protect her, as she came sliding towards him. Now that the car was on the main road and driving steadily, Buzz realised he still was holding Jessie and he quickly dropped his arm, feeling a strange heat arise on his face. Jessie gave him a shy smile and they both sat up straight and managed to get their seatbelts plugged in.

"Sorry about that, just needed to get out of there fast," apologised the driver. "By the way, my name is Ted."

Jessie heard Ted speak and she leaned forward and stuck herself in the gap in-between the two front seats.

"Well I'm Jessie and this is Buzz. It's great to meet you and all Ted but could you please explain to us what the hell is going on?" Jessie asked, politely as she could but still there was a hint of annoyance to her voice.

"What would you like to find out first?" Ted asked. He flicked up the indicator and turned the taxi to the right and around an island before turning off into another road.

"How did you know toys could come alive?" Jessie asked.

"Because I used to be one," Ted said, simply.

"What?" Buzz and Jessie exclaimed. Buzz leaned forward now and both he and Jessie stared at Ted with wide eyes.

"When and how did you become real?" Buzz asked while Jessie said. "What toy were you?"

"I was just a regular teddy bear and I was owned by a scientist called Adam, back in nineteen eighty six, who had had me since he was a baby. His family wasn't the richest and they couldn't afford expensive items so I was his only toy. I was his only friend. At the age of twenty four he was trying to create a medicine to bring people back to life. It was for his mother as she was slowly dying of some unknown illness. He worked on it for years and years and every day I was there in his lab and I watched him experiment it on animals, road kill or dissected frogs, but it never worked," said Ted. He took a breath and continued.

"After a while some people heard what he was doing and they didn't like it. They said he was trying to mess with the laws of nature but Adam kept saying he was trying to give people a second chance at life. As the protests continued he paid no attention to them and carried on with his work. But one night a group of protestors broke into the science laboratory he was working in..." Ted's voice broke off as his emotions got the better of him and Buzz and Jessie remained silent as their views of Ted changed from mystery taxi man to a broken hearted toy.

"Sorry," Ted murmured after a short while. He sniffed and wiped a stay tear from his cheek.

"It's alright. You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Jessie said, softly, placing a hand on Ted's shoulder. Ted shook his head.

"No, it's okay," said Ted. He paused for a few seconds and continued the accounts of that night events.

"A fight broke out between them and Adam. A person in the group picked up the medicine Adam had been working on and threw it against the wall just above where I sat on the shelf. All of it spilled onto me. The protestors started a fire and everyone evacuated the building. I turned human and when I saw the fire I got out of there as quickly as I could but, when I got outside I heard, Adam had gone back inside to get me. He didn't come back out."

Buzz and Jessie felt a stabbing in their hearts. Jessie stared at her knees, holding back a few tears and Buzz swallowed the lump in his throat.

"After the fire I spent the next five years working on the medicine Adam created. It was impossible to use it on humans, to give them a second chance, but it was possible to work on toys so I decided I wanted them to have a chance at experiencing real life as a human," finished Ted. Buzz and Jessie stared at one another and slowly leaned back into their seats as their minds reeled in the information.

A couple of minutes later Ted parked the taxi in an open car park. In front of them was a street, no cars could go down, and on either side it was filled with all different kinds of shops. Couples, groups of friends and families walked in and out of them carrying shopping bags.

"Where are we?" asked Buzz.

"We're in the town. You two are going shopping," announced Ted.

"Don't we need money for that?" asked Jessie.

"I'll sort that out for you. There's an ATM over there," said Ted, raising a hand to point out the passenger side window. Jessie looked over and started to feel a light feeling of butterflies filled her stomach. She was actually looking forward to going shopping.

"So you're just going to give us your money?" Buzz asked, sceptically.

"Well I'm not just going to turn you human and leave you penniless, living on the streets, starving for food and begging for shelter, am I? No!" Ted said appalled and outraged. "I've paid for a hotel room at Luxo for you both. I said you're my son, Buzz, and your running late with your friend. The room is named under Davies, my surname. Right now though your hotel room is being cleaned and you won't be able to get into it until after three, so you have a few hours to get your shopping done. I think we have everything sorted now, just need to get you your money. Oh and remember I'll be back in ten days for your decision." explained Ted.

"What decision?" asked Buzz, frowning.

"If you want to return being toys or to stay as humans. You only get the choice once, so make it a wise one," warned Ted.

"So you can turn us back?" asked Buzz, sounding relieved.

"Of course I can but I won't until ten days time. Now if you'll just wait here, I'll go withdraw some money for the both of you," said Ted. He got out the car and shut the door. Jessie and Buzz unbuckled their seatbelts and watched him go.

"Are you okay Jessie?" Buzz asked, gently. He placed his large hand over smooth skinned hand and entwined his fingers through her fine ones. Jessie showed him a smile.

"I guess so. This is all...just so...,"

"Unbelievable?" recommended Buzz.

"Yeah," Jessie sighed. She then looked at him in the eyes. Buzz noticed how they seemed to glow as she got energized. "But it's also amazing. We can do things Buzz that some toys would only dream of doing. We can do all sorts of things now," said Jessie, happily.

"I don't know," said Buzz, still feeling unsure. "Maybe we should just go back to being toys."

"Why?" Jessie asked, perplexed. "Don't you want to know what it's like living days as a human?"

"Yes-I mean no...I don't know. It's not right for toys to become human. I just think this is a bad idea," admitted Buzz. He was nervous about this whole situation but he wasn't going to tell Jessie that. Jessie gave him a reassuring smile and reached across and put a hand against his cheek. The light feeling of stubble tickled her hand but she didn't mind, in fact, she rather liked it.

"Don't worry so much Buzz, it's only for ten days. It'll be over before you know it," said Jessie. Buzz gave her a weak smile, as he was still uncertain, when Ted opened the car door and sat back in the driver's seat. He leaned around and handed them two hundred and fifty pounds each.

"Ted, we can't accept this. It's your money," said Jessie, shocked. Ted smiled at her and kindly said.

"Its fine Jessie, trust me." Hesitantly Jessie slid the money in her pockets and Buzz did the same.

"Now Jessie and Buzz, good luck and go and have fun," said Ted. Giving the former toy a final look, Buzz and Jessie clambered out the car and closed the doors. They stood side by side as they watched the taxi reverse out the car park and back onto the road until it turned a corner and were out of their sight.

Buzz looked up at Jessie as she was slightly taller than him and the two turned around and faced the town. They started to slowly walk down the wide path in amongst the shoppers. Small tree's had been planted down the centre of the path and each one was surrounded by a green metal fence. Benches had been placed by large flower features in which brightly coloured flowers bloomed.

"Please tell me you have some idea on how to shop?" asked Buzz, looking inside some of the shop windows without any clue what to do.

"I think so. I'm suddenly really glad Molly took me to the mall when her mom went shopping," said Jessie, cheerfully.

"Ironic seeing as though how much you used to complain about it when you got home," said Buzz, grinning. Jessie made an amused _'mmm'_ sound and Buzz decided to ask. "So where should we head first?"

"We need to go to a clothes store. These clothes won't last us for ten days," said Jessie. She was watching people walk past herself and Buzz without a second glance. She still felt slightly out of place and kept expecting everyone to be gawking at them. Buzz meanwhile was looking around for a clothes shop and soon spotted a building with mannequins dressed in the latest fashion behind glass windows.

"How about that place over there?" Buzz asked. He raised his arm and pointed towards the shop. Jessie nodded her head and the two headed over to the shop. It wasn't very busy inside, just three workers, two other couples and a family of four. Jessie suspected as it was a warm day most people would be on the beach.

Buzz and Jessie sauntered around cautiously between the racks of clothes scattered around the shop as though treading on ice. They had no idea where to start or what to get for that matter.

"Jess, I just thought of something. What size are our clothes?"

Jessie paused and frowned.

"We're going to have to go in the changing rooms and check our labels," she decided. Buzz agreed and Jessie picked up a pair of jeans and Buzz grabbed a top off a table. Jessie ventured into the ladies changing rooms while Buzz walked into the men's. An employee stood at the entrance to the male's changing room, he arched an eyebrow at Buzz as he handed him a tag and let Buzz walk into a cubical.

'_What's his problem?' _Buzz thought once he had shut the door behind him. He turned around and jumped. A mirror was on the wall and for the first time Buzz got to see himself as a human. He smiled at himself before remembering what he came in here to do. He unbuttoned his shirt and read the label.

"M? That must mean I'm a medium," said Buzz. He put the shirt on the hook and grabbed the hem of the undershirt and lifted it over his head. His eyes glanced in the mirror again at his bare chest and he smirked.

"I knew it wasn't fat," he said, thinking of his chunky spacesuit he wore as a toy. He brought his beefy arms up and flexed his biceps. When he had finished posing he reached for the top he had brought in with him and put it on over his head.

A crop top certainly didn't suit him.

A few minutes later Buzz walked out the men's changing room and handed the employee the tag and top.

With a deep blush in his cheeks Buzz mumbled. "I don't think it's going to fit."

Jessie walked out of the women's changing room then and made her way over to Buzz. She instantly spotted how red Buzz's face was.

"What happened?" she asked. Buzz didn't say anything and walked over to the men's section of clothing. Jessie looked at Buzz to the employee and spotted the crop top and realised what he had done. She followed Buzz and tried her hardest to stifle her laughter but she couldn't help let slip the occasional giggle.

Now that they knew their clothes size Buzz and Jessie browsed through the coats, jackets, tops, trousers, shorts, skirts, and shoes, also undergarments that they needed, and brought what they liked. They also brought two bikinis and two pairs of swimming trunks. Jessie also purchased a purse to keep Ted's money in and a sling bag to keep the purse in.

They went into a few more shops afterwards, just to buy necessity items. Such as, beach towels, sunscreen, a woman and man's shaver, shave cream, toothbrushes and toothpaste, a hairdryer, hair bands, brushes and combs, body lotion, shampoo and conditioner.

"Hey Buzz, what do you think?" Buzz turned around and let out a laugh. Jessie had managed to find a section full of hats and had put on a large sunhat.

"It suits you," he said. Jessie beamed at him and it was another item they paid for.

"Do you think we have everything now?" asked Buzz, feeling exhausted, as they left the store.

"I think so, if not we can always come back tomorrow," said Jessie. Between them they carried three bags in each hand. They had also put smaller bags inside the bigger ones.

"It's after three now, how about we head over to the hotel and check in?" Buzz asked.

"Sure thing," said Jessie and then a second thought occurred. "Do you know where the Luxo Hotel is?"

Buzz grinned. "I remember the way."

The sun was still high in the sky as Buzz led the way back to the hotel, backtracking how Ted got them to the town, and after half an hour, they arrived outside the tall white building, both of them sweaty and tired. They stepped up the stairs, passed through the revolving glass doors and made their way over to the reception desk.

As they approached the desk, Buzz recalled what Ted had said to them earlier in the taxi. Behind the desk was a woman with a bright smile and friendly face.

"Hi there, welcome to the Luxo Hotel. Are you here to check in?" she asked, politely.

"Yes we are. Ted Davies-my father, came in here earlier and booked a room for myself and my girlfriend," said Buzz. Jessie, who was standing just a bit behind Buzz, eyed him and, felt a smile appear on her face.

"Okay, let me just check on the computer," said the woman. She tapped away at the keyboard and as she did that Buzz glimpsed back at Jessie and noticed she was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked interested in why she was beaming at him like that?

"Nothing," said Jessie, sweetly. The look Buzz gave her made her stomach soar and her heart thud harder than she's ever felt it to. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him now that they were human.

"Ah yes, here we are," said the receptionist. Jessie slammed back down to reality at the sound of the woman's voice and Buzz and Jessie's gaze turned to her. "You're in room 133. If you take the lift to the third floor and turn to your right and walk down the corridor, your room will be there." She then went and collected the hotel key and handed it to Buzz.

"Thank you," said Jessie to the receptionist. She and Buzz walked over to the elevator and the doors automatically shut behind them. Buzz pushed in the button marked 3 and with a smooth rise, the lift started to venture up. It didn't take long for them to reach the third floor and the doors opened. Being a gentleman Buzz let Jessie walk out first and he followed her. They turned to the right and walked down to the end of the hallway where the door with the numbers 133 had been neatly placed on the door. Buzz put the key in the lock and nudged open the door and he and Jessie walked into the room.

It was a lovely, spacious room. The curtains were wide open bringing in rays of light into the room. There were four large windows that looked out at the road and in the distance they could just make out the ocean. Near to the windows were two chairs and a tea table, with a kettle, two cups, tea bags, coffee, packets of sugars and tiny cartons of milk placed on it in a little wicker basket. There was a wardrobe and a chest of draws to put their newly brought clothes in. A plasma TV hung on the wall and close to the TV was another door that led into the bathroom.

But the sight that caused Buzz and Jessie to simultaneously drop their bags was the only double bed placed against the back wall.

* * *

**And that will be discussed in Part two of this chapter. :D**

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review and I shall update when I can. **

**Reeves3.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything do to with Pixar.**

**Author's Note: Another loooooooooooooooooong chapter. I'm really glad I split the chapters now. Do you want to know the word count for this chapter alone? 4329! I'm exausted but I'm glad with the outcome. **

**Thank you to Diane Clifford, poetLaurie, PLZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC, Elocinn, jessiejane10, purpledragon6, rain1940, In An Amethyst Flash, SnowstormInJuly, FluffOverdose, Cowgirl, krystal-clearxo, xX-JulyEvans-Xx, keep-me-posted and toystoryforever for reviewing on the last chapter.**

**I'm really glad all of you are enjoying this fic so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter to.**

**Also I want to say a special thanks to rain1940 for taking time to do a nice sketch of a human version of Buzz and Jessie. Here is the link - http:/ /rain1940. deviantart .com/#/ d3lidm1 - Remember to take out the spaces. The link is also on my profile. **

**I think that's all I need to say. Just enjoy the chapter, I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Day 1 - Part 2**

"Breakfast starts at half eight and ends at ten. Dinner will start at half seven and finishes at nine in the evening. The Bar in the lounge is open at six in the morning and closes at twelve at night. This hotel has a non-smoking policy...blah...blah...blah. Fire exits...blah...blah...Ohh they have an indoor and outdoor swimming pool and a gym! Did you hear that Buzz? They have a gym," called Jessie.

"I heard you," replied Buzz. He stepped into the doorway of the ensuite bathroom and raised the two toothbrushes they had brought, one in each hand.

"Jessie, which colour toothbrush do you want?" he asked. Jessie sat up from lying down across the width of the bed, in her hand she clutched a laminated hotel rules and regulations sheet, and had been reading it out to Buzz while he started to unpack their items.

"I'll have the green one please," said Jessie, giving him a grin. Now that they were in their hotel room, Jessie's mood about being transformed into a human had brightened considerably. She was looking forward to this holiday and was determined to make it the best days of her and Buzz's lives.

"I'll take blue then," said Buzz, disappearing back into the bathroom. He put the two toothbrushes on the shelf next to the toothpaste. He looked up and once again was startled by his reflection in the mirror. _'This is sure going to take some getting used to,'_ he thought. He was still wondering if this was a good idea, he was uneasy with it, but he was determined not to show Jessie that because he knew she wanted to remain human for the next ten days.

He went back into the bedroom and saw Jessie rummaging through one of the bags on the floor that they had dropped once noticing the bed. Buzz had tried not to give much thought about the bed but it kept boomeranging back into his mind. The idea of sharing a bed with Jessie caused an involuntary shiver to course through his body, bringing the hairs on his arms to stand up on end. To him, she had always been beautiful and even now as she knelt down on the floor pulling out clothes and throwing them over her shoulder and onto the bed, she was stunning. Being toys there had always been a barrier, they could go to the point of kisses, ejecting wings and pulling strings but toys were never meant to reproduce. However humans were. Buzz wasn't stupid and he knew Jessie wasn't either.

But Buzz wasn't going to allow _that_ kind of thing to happen. He was going to sleep on the floor and Jessie would take the bed to avoid temptations. It would be best for the both of them, he decided.

"What are you searching for?" Buzz asked, once breaking out of his train of thoughts.

"I brought you something and now I can't find it," Jessie complained.

Surprised, Buzz asked. "What is it?"

"Well you'll find out in a minute," said Jessie, in a pleasant tone as she looked up at him. Then she continued to rummage through the bags and grumbled. "Once I find it!"

Not long afterwards Jessie found a small bag in one of the bigger bags and handed it over to Buzz. She stood in front of him with a large Cheshire cat smile on her face and Buzz put his hand in the bag and pulled out a...

"A Buzz Lightyear watch," said Buzz, amused. He held up the child's plastic watch that had black straps and a silver face. A picture of himself smiled up at him from behind the glass. A lime green hour and minute hand stood motionless at the number twelve.

"As soon as I saw it, I knew it would suit you," said Jessie, smirking.

"Really?" asked Buzz, in false surprise. He put the watch on his left wrist but the straps were too short to reach around and connect. Jessie frowned as she noticed it wasn't going to fit.

"Darn it," she sighed. Buzz gave her a sympathetic smile before an idea came to his mind. He reached for Jessie's hand and easily put the watch around her wrist. He pulled out the white tab at the side to start it ticking and quickly set it to the right time by checking the analogue clock on the bedside table. Jessie's frown disappeared as she started to smile, she caught Buzz's eyes and he quickly looked back down at the watch.

"There," he said. "How does it fit?"

Jessie clasped her hand around Buzz's and he looked back into her eyes.

"Perfect," Jessie said. Buzz noticed how close they were and he quickly took a step back.

"W-we should finish unpacking all this," he stuttered out. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand then went to pick up a bag full of his clothes.

"Sure," said Jessie, slightly dejected. They both got to work sorting out their clothes and it didn't take them very long to put their clothing away in the wardrobe and chest of draws. When the last bag had been put in the bin, Buzz sat down on one the chairs next to the window and opened it wide to let in some air. Jessie was in the bathroom and in her hand she held the packaging that contained her new razor.

"Buzz," she called.

"Yeah," Buzz replied, gazing out the window.

"I'm going to take a bath, okay?" said Jessie. This caught Buzz's attention away from looking out the window and he got up off the chair.

"D-Do you need any help?" he asked, lamely. His eyes widened as he realised how odd of a request that was.

"I beg your pardon?" Jessie asked, not sure if she had heard Buzz correctly.

"I mean with getting the water running," Buzz rushed out. He reached the bathroom doorway and went up to the bath. Jessie was standing by the toilet and sink and she gave a nod of her head. Buzz twisted on the taps and a gush of cool water ran out the tap which gradually got warmer. Jessie put in the plug and reached for the bottle of body lotion and squirted a load in the jet stream of water.

"Just turn the tap to the right when it's full and if you need anything, just call. I'll be out there," said Buzz. Jessie nodded her head once more and Buzz left the bathroom and flopped down on the bed as Jessie closed the door to. In the bathroom she pulled off her clothes layer by layer and put them in a pile near to the door. She undid the braid that kept her hair together and let the red locks fall pass shoulders.

She stood bare in front of the mirror in the steamy bathroom as the faint smell of vanilla filled the air. Jessie turned around and dipped her big toe in the water and smiled before slowly sitting down in it. The warm water surrounded her body and she let out a contented sigh. The water continued to rise and once it reached the brim, Jessie sat up and turned the water off and the submerged back in the water.

Buzz rested on the bed with his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping. He was listening out for Jessie in case she needed him. Outside the sun was starting to lower behind the hotel and the clouds became a mixture of orange and yellow against the blue sky. He could hear the cars going up and down the road, voices talking and seagulls squawking. He wondered how the other toys were doing at home and what they were up to. He thought about what they would think if they could see himself and Jessie now. Would they believe them if they told them all they got turned into humans? Buzz snorted. _'Probably not,'_ he thought.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock next to him and saw it read **18:15pm**. The sticky heat in the room was starting to make him uncomfortable in his trousers and two shirts so for something to do, Buzz decided to try on some of his new clothes. He put on a pair of dark blue khaki shorts and took off his purple and green striped shirt but kept his white tank top on.

At quarter to seven the bathroom door opened and a pink skinned Jessie emerged with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair. Buzz looked over to her.

"How was your bath?" he asked.

"Relaxing," said Jessie, happily. She went over to the chest of draws and the wardrobe to pick out some clothes to wear. She went back into the bathroom to get changed and came back out ten minutes later, fully clothed in a summer dress and scrubbing her wet hair from beginning to end with a towel.

"Where did we put the hairdryer?" she asked.

"It's in the wardrobe," answered Buzz. Jessie flipped her hair back and shook her head to let the strands fall freely. Droplets of water dripped onto the carpet from the tips of her hair. Buzz let out a gasp and Jessie's attention snapped towards him.

"What?" she asked. Buzz blinked but he continued to gaze at Jessie.

"You just look...really pretty with your hair down," he confessed. "I've only ever seen it in a braid, it looks good." Jessie felt the corners of her lips upturn.

"Thanks," she said. Once Jessie found the hairdryer and plugged it in, she started to comb her hair in through the blowing heat, while Buzz stared out at the darkening world. Fifteen minutes later Jessie's hair was completely dry and she ran a brush through it to untangle the knots. Buzz put away the hairdryer and as he did this, his stomach let out a loud grumble, causing him and Jessie to stare at it.

"Good thing dinner starts in half an hour," said Jessie, with a grin.

When Jessie finished brushing her hair, she slipped on a pair of flip flops and Buzz slid into his new sandals. Jessie grabbed her bag and put the key inside and they left the hotel room and walked over to the elevator.

As the doors opened up on the ground floor Buzz and Jessie turned to the left and saw the spacious lounge filled with guests as they waited for the restaurant to open up. They found a couple of empty chairs by the large window and started to talk about what they should do tomorrow.

"If it's sunny we can go to the beach. If I remember correctly the brochure Mrs Anderson had said the beach was a five minute walk away," said Buzz.

"The beach sounds like mighty fine idea," said Jessie.

"I wonder how cold the sea will be," said Buzz.

"If it's freezing, I'm not going in it," vowed Jessie. Buzz smirked, as the idea of throwing Jessie in the ocean popped into his mind. Jessie noticed his smirk and swatted his arm lightly and Buzz chuckled. All too soon a small bell rang signalling that the guests could come into the restaurant. Buzz and Jessie got up off their chairs and, hand in hand, walked through the archway and were greeted by a waiter, with menus under his right arm.

"Good evening. Is it only the two of you dinning tonight?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," replied Jessie.

"Please follow me," said the waiter. He led Buzz and Jessie to a table for two and when they were seated, he handed them two menus, and went back to seat more guests. Buzz and Jessie flipped open their menus and took their time reading what food they could eat tonight.

"We have no idea what any of this tastes like," Jessie whispered. "How are we going to know if we like any of it?"

"I guess we'll just have to take a chance," said Buzz. They knew what the food was, but being toys they didn't have taste buds because eating was something they didn't do. They took ten minutes looking through the menu and deciding what to have before a female waitress walked up to them with a small notepad and pencil in hand.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. Buzz and Jessie glanced at each other.

"Yeah, I think so," they both answered. The waitress smiled and them and got ready to jot down what they wanted to eat.

"For starters?" she asked.

"I'll have the soup of the day," said Jessie.

"And I'll have the smoked mackerel," said Buzz.

"For the main course?" asked the waitress, still scribbling down on the notepad.

"The sirloin steak," said Buzz.

"I'm having the same," said Jessie.

"Great and what drinks would you like?"

"We'll have a glass of red wine," said Buzz. Jessie gave a confirmed nod and the waitress took their menus and walked into the kitchen. Around them there was quite a hum as the guests chatted to their friends and family as they waited for their own meals. Buzz and Jessie contributed to the hum as they continued to talk about what to do tomorrow.

"Do you know what I've always really wanted to try?" Jessie was asking. Buzz shook his head and Jessie smiled.

"Strawberry ice cream," she answered.

"Why?" Buzz asked.

"Emily used to eat it," said Jessie. Buzz gave her a compassionate smile.

"I think I would like to try chocolate," said Buzz. Jessie's eyes brightened and she nodded her head eagerly.

"Yeah that too!" she agreed. A waiter walked over then carrying a bowl of tomato soup with crusty bread and a plate of smoked mackerel. He placed them down in front of Buzz and Jessie and walked back towards the kitchen. Jessie stared at her soup and Buzz stared at his fish.

"Ready?" Buzz asked, picking up his fork and knife.

"As I'll ever be," said Jessie, picking up her spoon. She dipped the silver spoon into the red soup as Buzz cut off a piece of fish and picked it up with his fork. At the same time they put their food in their mouths. Jessie swallowed the tomato soup and felt it run down the back of her throat, she smiled at the taste and realised she had made a good choice for a starter. Buzz was smiling to as he chewed on the smoky fish. He was quickly picking up another piece with his fork and popping it in his mouth. The two ate in silence for a couple of minutes until Jessie picked up the crusty roll at the side of her plate that had carried the bowl of soup.

"How am I meant to eat this?" she asked.

"Here," said Buzz. He put down his knife and fork and reached across the table and picked the roll out her hand and used Jessie's knife to cut it in half. He handed it back to her and Jessie dipped the corner of one half of the roll into the soup and bit it off in her mouth. When Buzz saw the satisfactory grin on Jessie's face and he knew that she liked it.

It didn't take them long to eat their starters and soon a waiter was back to take away their empty plate and bowl. A further five minutes passed until the waiter returned, this time bringing their main course and a glass of red wine each.

Their main course took longer to eat as Jessie and Buzz savoured each bite of steak along with the chunky chips and grilled tomatoes on the side. Buzz found the glass of wine very nice but Jessie discovered it to dry for her liking and decided to drink the water in the jug on the table. Their knives and forks were gently placed on their plates when they finished their meal. The pair of them sat back in their chairs, feeling full. Another waiter came along, and offered to refresh their drinks but Buzz and Jessie declined so he took away their dirty cutlery.

"Can we offer you any puddings?" a female waitress asked, holding the sweets menu to them. Buzz and Jessie took a look at it and decided to share a sticky toffee pudding. By now a few of the guests who didn't want pudding started to clear out while others were still in the middle of their main course.

Buzz and Jessie waited twenty minutes for the pudding to arrive and they put it in the centre of the table while their spoons reached for the slice of dessert. When the first nibble went into Jessie's mouth, her face screwed up and she put down her spoon.

"Don't you like it?" asked Buzz, surprised. Jessie shook her head and reluctantly swallowed the piece in her mouth. Jessie let Buzz finishing eating the pudding on his own and she poured herself another glass of water.

"Do you want to sit in the lounge?" Jessie asked when Buzz finished eating.

"Yeah, let's go," said Buzz.

Back in the lounge there were a number of guests sitting around on the settee's and chairs. Buzz and Jessie managed to seat themselves on a settee by the window. By now the sun had fully set and the sky had turned a dark blue with stars scattered across it. Jessie reached over to the table and picked up a newspaper. She leaned against Buzz's side and he wrapped his right arm across her shoulders. Jessie flipped open the paper and the two of them started to read through it.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if we have these seats?" asked a voice from above. The paper crunched in Jessie's hands as she and Buzz heard the familiar voice. They looked up to see Mr and Mrs Anderson and Bonnie. Mr Anderson, who had been the one to speak, pointed to the three chairs opposite the settee but Buzz and Jessie continued to stare at them.

"Umm sure," said Buzz, finally coming to his senses. Mr and Mrs Anderson smiled at them.

"Thank you," said Mrs Anderson. They sat down in the seats and Jessie watched as Bonnie jumped on her own seat with an expression of sadness.

"I'm Paul," introduced Mr Anderson. "This is my wife Alice and our daughter Bonnie."

"Hi," said Buzz and Jessie. Paul expectantly stared at them, waiting for their names and Buzz and Jessie quickly came to realise they couldn't use their real names.

"I'm...I'm...," Buzz glanced at the newspaper and saw an article written by a man named...

"Logan and this is...this is..."

"Evangeline," Jessie quickly said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Paul. Luckily before any more conversation could be said, Bonnie interrupted with a moan.

"Mom, can't we go back to the hotel room?" she begged.

"Now Bonnie there's no point sulking in the hotel room just because you lost your toys," said Alice. Bonnie pouted and let out a sigh.

"But I miss them," she said. Buzz and Jessie shifted uncomfortable on the settee as guilt pitted in their stomachs.

"I'm sure they'll turn up," Jessie spoke up, trying to reassure Bonnie.

Four pairs of eyes turned in her direction, Paul and Alice stared with shock in their eyes to begin with before shining with gratitude as she was trying to help make their daughter feel better. Buzz was staring with cautious eyes, begging in his mind that she or he give their real identities away to the Anderson's. Bonnie's eyes though, still held misery.

"I left them in a taxi," the young girl, sadly said.

"We tried ringing the taxi's company to see if they had any toys handed in but no such luck," inputted Paul. He stood up and looked over at the bar. "I'm going to go order a drink, do you want anything darling?"

"A cup of tea would be nice dear," said Alice. Paul smiled and looked at Bonnie.

"Pumpkin, do you want anything to drink?" he asked, gently. Bonnie shook her head, her head bowed as she stared at her shoes. Mr Anderson walked across the lounge and over to the bar. When he had gone Mrs Anderson suddenly gasped and picked up her bag.

"He hasn't got any money on him. Bonnie are you alright staying here for a moment while I just catch up to your dad? We're only across the room," said Alice. Once again Bonnie nodded her head and Mrs Anderson quickly took off in the direction to her husband.

Buzz and Jessie stared at Bonnie and were alarmed when they heard her starting to sniff and saw a tear drop onto her knee. Buzz felt his heart was breaking in half. How could he and Jessie forget that with them being human this would upset Bonnie? Jessie gave a worried glance at Buzz, not sure what to do and she nervously ran a hand through her hair. Buzz removed his arm from around Jessie and leaned over and tapped Bonnie's shoulder lightly. She glanced up at the two of them with wide brown eyes.

"Bonnie, I wouldn't let the fact that you lost your toys upset you on your holiday," Buzz started. "Your toys probably want you to enjoy it, things always have a way of coming back, and I'm sure your toys will turn up," he promised.

"You think?" asked Bonnie. Buzz nodded.

"Absolutely," said Buzz. "Isn't that right...Evangeline?"

"Of course," said Jessie. Bonnie continued to stare at them both for a moment before slowly starting to smile. Buzz took his hand off her shoulder and Bonnie wiped her eyes dry as Mrs Anderson came back over. Paul soon returned as well with a beer for himself and cup of tea for his wife. They were both surprised to see Bonnie smiling and starting to cheer up.

As the night progressed Bonnie soon fell asleep on the chair and when Mr and Mrs Anderson finished their drinks, they said goodnight to Buzz and Jessie, and went up to their hotel room while Mr Anderson carried Bonnie in his arms.

"Do you think we should head up?" Jessie asked, after letting out a yawn. Buzz nodded his head, now yawning, and the pair of them stood up and made their way back to their hotel room. Jessie opened the door and immediately they kicked off their shoes and put them by the wardrobe. While Jessie used the bathroom, Buzz took a pillow off the double bed and put it on the floor and got the spare blanket from the top of the wardrobe and put it on the pillow. He took off his top and shorts and neatly folded them up and placed them back in the chest of draws.

Jessie walked out the bathroom then, now dressed in her pyjamas, and her jaw dropped at the sight of Buzz, standing in the bedroom with nothing but boxer briefs on. Her face turned red and she quickly looked around the room for something else to stare at. It was then she noticed the pillow and blanket on the floor.

"A-Aren't y-you sleeping in the bed?" she asked.

"No, I think it'll be better if I slept on the floor. Is that okay?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," said Jessie, nonchalantly. When she saw the bed for the first time this afternoon it had fazed her to begin with as she knew what human couples could do. However she tamed that particular thought and realised that couples could sleep side by side without sleeping with each other. Jessie just decided that's what she and Buzz would do but now she saw him wanting to sleep on the floor, it bothered her. Why didn't he want to sleep by her side? He had no problem with it as a toy.

"Okay then," said Buzz, disrupting her thoughts. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door and Jessie hung her dress in the wardrobe. She then got into the bed and snuggled down it. Buzz emerged from the bathroom five minutes later and smiled at Jessie lying in the bed with just her head poking out from under the quilt. He kneeled in front of the clock on the bedside table and set the alarm to go off at seven. When he had done that, he stood up and went to go turn off the light.

"Err Buzz?" Jessie asked, in a quiet timid voice.

"Yeah?" Buzz asked, glancing at Jessie.

"Do you think we could leave the light on?" she asked. Buzz remembered Jessie's fear of the dark and he moved away from the light switch.

"Of course Jessie," he said. He lay down on the space between the bed and the chairs and covered himself with the blanket. A silence fell between the two of them. Buzz stared up at the ceiling and listened to Jessie shuffling around under the quilt. Half an hour of uncomfortable silence passed until Jessie's hand slipped out from under the bed sheets and Buzz looked up at it.

"Goodnight Buzz," Jessie finally, spoke. Buzz couldn't see her, but as he reached for her hand, he knew she was smiling and had finally closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Jessie," he murmured, closing his eyes.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I shall update when I can, and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar.**

**Author's Note: HEY! I'm happy because I finally get to update this story! I've been away on holiday (Not in Bournemouth) the past two weeks and when I was there, I thought I would use my dongle to update but the stupid dongle has content control on this website. I was...to put it lightly, not happy, lol. So yay, I'm back home and I get to update which I'm sure all you readers are all super happy about.**

**This is another long chapter but all the day is fitted into one, it isn't split.**

**Big thank yous and many hugs to jessiejane10, In An Amethyst Flash, keep-me-posted, poetLaurie, FluffOverdose, Cowgirl, purpledragon6, rain1940, SnowstormInJuly, Elocinn, krystal-clearxo, totalqt16, .here, Hi, Dasha Yakubovskaya, Enhance The Rain and Tonks for all those wonderful reviews on the last chapter.**

**It really makes me happy to know how much you're all enjoying this story.**

**I hope you all like this chapter, it was much fun writing it, don't forget to leave a review and I shall update when I can.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Day 2**

The light breeze from yesterday had disappeared entirely the following morning. The trees were motionless and birds, mostly seagulls, flew around in the cloudless sky squawking to one another if they spotted food. At the Luxo hotel Buzz and Jessie stepped out of the main doors and a wave of pleasant heat in the air encircled them. They tread down the steps lightly, their bellies content with a full English breakfast they had eaten earlier. Up ahead was a family of six walking leisurely out the car park and Buzz and Jessie walked behind them but kept their distance, acting a little too casual, as they tried not to let the family catch on they were following them.

They walked along the footpath for three minutes until they stopped at a crosswalk. Buzz and Jessie waited behind the family as one of the children pushed in the button to change the traffic lights to red. The cars halted and Buzz and Jessie crossed to the opposite side of the road. They followed the family around a corner and down a wide street with apartment building and small hotels on one side and a couple of houses on the other. Cars lined up and down the street.

The smell of the salty ocean air became stronger and excitement bubbled in Buzz and Jessie's stomach. They'd be at the beach soon. The children had smelt it to because off they were running down the street with their parents chasing after them. Buzz and Jessie glanced at each other and started to walk faster with a spring in their step.

At the end of the road they passed briefly underneath a tunnel of overgrown pine trees that had dropped an assortment of pine cones and needles on the path. The shade soon disappeared as Buzz and Jessie returned into the sunlight and saw a grassy plain, known as the Durley Gardens, out in front of them with paths leading in three directions. There was one to the left, one to the right and one that continued on in front of them. Buzz and Jessie carried on forward and soon reached a wooden fence. They leaned their arms on it and looked down below. A one hundred and forty-five feet drop met their eyes. A promenade stretched as far as the eye could see along the coast and the beach had creamy coloured sand, the sea was a giant blue vastness and it was difficult to tell where the sea ended and the sky began. In the distance towards their left they could see Bournemouth Pier.

"It's beautiful," Jessie sighed, in awe at the beautiful scenery.

"I'll say. Come on, let's head down to the beach," said Buzz, excitedly. They moved away from the fence and only took three steps before they were standing at the top of the stairs that would take them down to the promenade. Jessie's eyes widened. _'There's got to be at least a hundred steps here!' _she thought.

They started their journey down the steps and Jessie held onto the metal rail at the side. On both sides was a stone wall which started at the height of their shins and slowly rose to their shoulders. All the way down overgrown dry grass and bushes rested on top and crawled into the gaps in the stone and clung onto the side of the cliff. Halfway down the steps they reached a blue bench and stopped there for a moment to glance at the reflection of the sun shimmering on the ocean. They soon carried on and when they reached the end of the many steps, they stood at the back wall of a pub and turned to their left to see the beach and sea just inches away from them across the promenade.

Buzz and Jessie simultaneously looked at each other and grinned before taking off at a run across the pavement and leapt off the edge of a small stone slope and landed in the soft sand. Their landings were unsteady because they had misjudged the softness of the sand. Buzz's knees buckled and his arms came forward to stop himself from planting his face in the tiny grains as Jessie stumbled on her feet and ended up falling back and sitting down.

"I wasn't expecting that," said Buzz. He sat up, leaning on his knees, and grabbed a handful of sand and let it sift through his fingers.

"Buzz, have you felt how warm the sand is?" Jessie moaned, as she fell forward and stretched out in the sand. She had expected the sand to be more firm, like the gravel on the Anderson's driveway or like the kitty litter, but this was much softer.

"Yeah I can feel it," said Buzz, smiling. Even though it was early, there was a fair amount of people on the beach, in the sea and strolling up and down the promenade behind them. Jessie checked her watch and saw it was ten in the morning. She then looked around at the people on the beach deciding what she and Buzz should do next.

Children were building sandcastles, splashing each other in the sea, playing games, sitting on the slope stone wall with an ice cream in their hands. Teenage boys and girls were fooling around in the sea, eating at the nearby cafe, playing games with footballs and Frisbees and riding on skateboards and rollerblades on the promenade. The adults were either swimming, lying on their beach towels in the warming sunlight and slathering their children with sun cream. Jessie looked behind her and saw a few people sitting in the colourful beach huts that lined all the way up and down the promenade.

Reaching into her bag Jessie pulled out the bottle of sun cream, her sunhat and two beach towels she and Buzz brought yesterday in town. She slid off her flip flops and put them next to the bag prior to standing up to slide the straps off from her shoulders and shimmy out of her maxi dress, revealing her apple green bikini she had been wearing underneath.

Buzz, meanwhile, had been checking out the landscape, watching the boats in the distance and busy being mesmerised by the waves crashing upon the sand to notice Jessie stepping out of her dress.

"Hey Jess, have you seen..." Buzz turned around and his eyes came in contact with Jessie's smooth legs. The words and train of thoughts disappeared from Buzz's mouth and brain as he turned his head up to look at Jessie. He had never seen her in anything so revealing before and it took him completely by surprise. His eyes trailed up her body and he noticed against her creamy pale skin was a light splash of freckles. His eyes finally came to meet Jessie's.

"Have I seen what?" Jessie asked, innocently. She knew too well that Buzz was going to be shocked seeing her in a bikini. Judging by Buzz's expression, he was going to have a hard time avoiding her, which pleased Jessie.

"Umm...the...erm...I can't remember," stuttered Buzz. Jessie smiled and bent down to put her sunhat on her head as Buzz took a deep breath and stood up. He slipped off his denim board shorts revealing his swimming trunks and pulled off his T-shirt. As the shirt went over his head, Jessie sneaked a glance over her shoulder at his toned chest and smiled to herself. '_Maybe it's going to be the other way round and I won't be able to keep my hands off him_,' she thought.

Jessie flattened out her beach towel and sat down with the sun on her back. She picked up the bottle of sun cream and started to rub it into her skin. Buzz was looking around again, anything to distract him from Jessie, and saw up on the promenade a small cafe and another shop next to it that sold buckets and spades, magazines, beach balls, rubber rings and snorkels along with a lot of other beachside fun.

"Buzz, could you put some cream on my back. I can't reach," said Jessie. Buzz glanced back to Jessie and nodded his head because his mouth had gone so dry he couldn't speak. Jessie handed Buzz the bottle and grabbed her hair and let it rest over her shoulder as Buzz put a blob of sun cream on Jessie's back.

With a shaky hand Buzz started to rub the cream in on Jessie fighting the urge to kiss her bare neck that wasn't covered by her red hair. _'She's so beautiful,'_ he thought. It pained him to resist her but he had to...otherwise..._'No,' _thought Buzz, sternly. _'I won't think about it.' _

Despite warning himself Buzz had subconsciously leaned forward, while still working the cream into Jessie's skin, and inhaled the aroma of pineapples and pears coming from Jessie's hair. Jessie heard Buzz breath in and she leaned back against his chest, taking a moment to enjoy how safe and relaxed she felt with him.

"Logan, Evangeline!"

Their moment broke as the sound of Paul Anderson's voice jolted them back to reality. Buzz and Jessie looked up at the promenade and saw the three Anderson's quickly walking down the stone slope. Bonnie was already in her pink swimming costume and carried a bucket and spade in her hands. Alice was carrying her bag with all their beach supplies in and had a camera in her other hand and Paul was carrying over two deckchairs.

"Morning," said Jessie. She felt Buzz move away from her and he started to put the sun cream on himself.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Alice said, dropping her bag on the sand not too far away from Buzz and Jessie's spot on the beach but enough to give them their own privacy.

"Gorgeous," said Buzz. Paul dropped the deckchairs in the sand and positioned them to face the ocean.

"Mommy, can I have an ice-lolly?" Bonnie asked, bouncing up and down.

"You can have one in a bit Bonnie, just let me put some sun cream on you first," said Alice. As the Andersons settled down on the beach, Buzz let Jessie put the sun cream on his back, before putting it away in the bag. Buzz stared longingly at the sea and saw a lot of people already in there, swimming, splashing, jumping about, diving into the waves and surfing the tides. He felt Jessie take his hand and he looked at her and saw she was smiling at him.

"Come on, let's go for a dip," she said cheerfully. The two of them walked down the soft sand towards the sea and noticed the sand changed halfway to more firm sand, covered with shells and pebbles, where the waves reached out upon it.

"I thought you said yesterday you didn't want to go in the sea," said Buzz. He winced as he stood on a shell with his bare foot.

"I said I wouldn't go in if it was too cold but it's so warm, I doubt it can be that cold," said Jessie, watching her feet walk on the ground to avoid treading on the small stones.

When the first wave hit their feet it wasn't so bad but when Jessie took another step forward into the sea, she dropped into a small dip and the water came up to her knees just as another wave of icy cold water rolled by and smacked up against her thighs and stomach. She shrieked and rushed back out onto the beach and Buzz chuckled.

"It wasn't funny," Jessie scolded, playfully. Buzz continued to smile as he walked over to Jessie and turned around.

"Get on my back and I'll carry you." Buzz lowered himself slightly and Jessie jumped onto his back easily and Buzz straightened himself up before starting to walk back into the sea. Jessie gripped onto his shoulders and felt his muscles underneath her hands as they got deep enough for the water to reach her knees and the top of Buzz's trunks.

"This is actually really cold," Buzz admitted. Jessie gripped onto him tighter.

"Don't drop me," she pleaded.

"I won't," promised Buzz. He jumped as a wave rolled by so Jessie didn't get splashed and then he looked into the water, seeing past his and Jessie's reflections, and at the small clumps of seaweed floating by his legs. Jessie looked back at the beach and saw Bonnie digging a hole in the sand with her spade.

"Buzz, turn around and look at Bonnie," said Jessie. Buzz swirled around and smiled but only for a second because at that time he turned a large wave had formed and arched itself over Buzz and Jessie. It covered the both of them and Buzz lost his balance in the water causing him to fall backwards, Jessie let out another shriek before they were both submerged under the water. A second later they resurfaced.

"A-Are you alright?" spluttered Buzz, laughing. He swiped the water from his eyes and swam over to Jessie.

"Y-Yeah fine," said Jessie. She treaded water as Buzz came over. "You dropped me!"

"I didn't mean to," said Buzz, honestly. Jessie smiled.

"I know you didn't." Her smile changed to a smirk and she splashed Buzz, who was stunned at first, but quickly retaliated, with a splash in her direction. He let out a laugh just before Jessie grabbed his shoulders and dipped him back underwater. Buzz came back out from under the water and saw Jessie running through the sea as fast as she could away from him. A determined grin appeared on his face and he was quickly chasing after her.

They spent half an hour in the water before coming out and walking back, hand in hand, to their towels. The sand they trod on stuck to their feet as droplets of salty water fell from their body and hair. The beach had filled up with a lot more holiday makers now and everywhere there was activity. While they strolled back Buzz locked eyes with Jessie and the pair shared a heartfelt smile. They loved each other so much but they still hadn't told one another. Neither of them was sure if it was the right time to say it now or when they get back turned into toys.

"How was the swim?" Paul asked, as they reached their towels. Alice was putting her camera away after taking a picture of Bonnie's sandcastle.

"Great," answered Jessie as Buzz replied "refreshing."

They picked up their towels and as they dried themselves off a blue land train tootled by on the promenade where the families, mostly children, inside waved to the people passing by. Buzz saw Bonnie waving ecstatically at them as the train whistled and carried on towards Boscombe.

Jessie flattened herself down on her towel and Buzz did the same, they lay on their stomachs with their heads turned to face each other. While Buzz had been staring at the land train Jessie had found her sunglasses in her bag and put them on.

"Ken and Barbie would be so jealous right now if they knew what we were doing," Jessie whispered.

"Especially seeing as though they had to settle for lamp light during their holiday," said Buzz, quietly. Jessie giggled and Buzz showed her one of his fantastic grins. They basked in the boiling sunrays, turning over onto their backs now and then to tan evenly. As they relaxed, the sounds of people talking and waves crashing against the shore reached their ears and the smell of fish and chips lingered in the air from the nearby cafe.

At eleven Buzz's stomach gave a small grumble and he sat up and glanced at Jessie to see she was lightly dozing on her towel. He looked over at the cafe and smiled to himself as he remembered what Jessie told him yesterday. He got up quietly and took out some change from Jessie's purse and stepped up the stone slope and onto the promenade. The tarmac was scorching hot under his feet so Buzz quickly hurried over to the cafe and waited in the queue. He looked back and saw Jessie still lying on her towel, completely oblivious that he had gone.

"What can I get you darling'?" asked the middle aged woman behind the counter.

"Two strawberry ice creams please," said Buzz. He handed her the change and the woman placed it in the till before grabbing a cone and scooping out clumps of strawberry ice cream from the tub.

"Do you want a flake in them?" she asked. Buzz frowned; unsure as to what a flake was, but he nodded his head and was pleasantly surprised to find out it was chocolate.

"Here you go then love," the lady said, handing over the two ice cream cones.

"Thank you," said Buzz, taking the ice creams. He hurried back to Jessie and nudged her with his foot to wake her up. He sat down at the same time as Jessie sat up.

"When did you get them?" she asked, indicating to the ice cream with her finger.

"Just now from the cafe," answered Buzz. He handed Jessie hers and she smiled sweetly at him as she realised it was strawberry flavoured. Buzz took out the flake and decided to eat that first while Jessie started to lick around the edge of the wafer cone to stop the ice cream from dripping down the sides to her fingers. They ate in silence while occasionally making an 'mmm' sound as they enjoyed the cold treat.

"Thank you," Jessie said, after she finished eating. It was only ice cream but as she ate it Jessie felt a slight connection to her old owner as she remembered the times Emily used to eat it.

"It was nothing," Buzz muttered. Jessie shook her head and reached for his hand.

"No, it was a big something," she corrected. Buzz felt himself smiling. He always liked to make Jessie happy.

Around one o'clock the smell of fish, chips and sausages became too much for their nostrils to ignore so Buzz and Jessie left their spot on the beach and went to queue at the small cafe and order some food and drinks. Jessie bounced up and down impatiently on the balls of her feet to glance over the heads and at the menu written in chalk above the counter while Buzz sat at one of the circular tables with two small wooden forks for eating the fish and chips with, packets of tomato ketchup, vinegar and salt. Behind Jessie were a group of four men laughing and joking with one another.

Buzz spotted one of the men eyeing Jessie with a pleasing gleam in his eyes and Buzz felt something he's never felt before. A jealous rage slowly building inside him as the man elbowed one of his friends, pointed to Jessie's bum and made a grabbing gesture with his hands, causing his friends to laugh. At that time of the men laughing, Jessie reached the counter and the same middle aged woman from earlier took Jessie's order.

"Hi, I'll have two small portions of chips and two small cods. Mushy peas and two cans of Coke," said Jessie.

Buzz meanwhile was feeling temped to jam the tiny wooden fork in the man eyes to stop him from staring at Jessie as though she was a piece of meat. Instead the small fork just snapped in half in his hands as they balled into fists. He knew it wasn't a good idea to start a fight but Buzz was battling every instinct in his body not to go pummel the guy.

Jessie waited for her order as the men's laughter behind her quietened down and she felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it would be Buzz, she turned around with a smile on her face but it faltered when she saw a man about her age giving her a smile.

"Hi," he said, making his voice smooth. "My name is Tristan."

"Nice to meet you," said Jessie, sounding thoroughly not interested. Her eyes glanced over Tristan's shoulder.

"You fancy getting a drink with me tonight?" he asked before slightly puckering his lips and winking at Jessie. His cheesiness made her feel sick but instead of throwing up on the floor, she smiled.

"Thank you but I'm afraid I already have plans tonight with my boyfriend." As if on cue Buzz coughed from behind Tristan and Jessie smirked at how fearful the man's eyes went at the sight of Buzz standing very intimidating behind him.

"Here you are dear," said the woman behind the counter. Buzz moved pass the man and helped Jessie with the food and drinks, also picking up another wooden fork, and they made their way back to the beach.

"What a jerk," Buzz grumbled. Jessie nodded her head and quietly chuckled at how sweet Buzz was when he felt his position as boyfriend had been in danger.

"You're adorable," was all she could say to him. It may not have been the reply Buzz had expected but it sure left him grinning like a fool in love.

They sat down on the promenade with their feet on the stone slope just above their beach towels that were still lying on the sand and opened up their portions of fish and chips. Jessie put her cod in the lid half of the polystyrene tray before drowning her chips in ketchup. Buzz meanwhile just put salt and vinegar all over his food and put the ketchup in the lid half and dipped his chips into it.

Fish and chips became another meal Buzz and Jessie took pleasure in and all too soon their trays were empty and their cans of coke half full. They put their rubbish in the nearby bin and sat back on their towels to talk for a bit as their lunch digested. After half an hour Buzz went for a swim in the sea and Jessie decided to paddle her feet in the small waves, washing up on the shore, while looking out at Buzz who was diving into the waves and jumping against them. She was pleased to see how happy he looked.

"You're playing it wrong," said a small voice. Jessie looked down and saw Bonnie standing next to her.

"What?" Jessie asked, confused.

"You're meant to run away from the waves," explained Bonnie, as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world. To show Jessie how it was done, Bonnie grabbed Jessie's hand and pulled her away from the oncoming wave and then pulled her towards the sea as the wave washed back and ran away again when another wave came. Jessie smiled, already starting to enjoy this game, and for half an hour she and Bonnie ran back and forth from the waves unbeknown to them that Buzz, Alice and Peter were watching with smiles on their faces.

After playing with Bonnie, Jessie returned back to her towel and continued to sunbathe while Bonnie went for a swim with her daddy.

An hour passed and Jessie sat up from sunbathing to pick up her can of pop and take a sip. Her eyes, behind her sunglasses, scanned the ocean. She ended up choking on the drink when she spotted Buzz emerging from the sea. He was smiling, his eyes bright as he glanced at her, and his hair was drowned in water that stuck to his forehead. The sun reflected every drop of water running on his strong arms, thick legs and his muscled chest down to his boxers, which clung to him in all the right places, and that had dropped slightly due to the heaviness of the water it had absorbed. Jessie felt herself getting hot, this not being from the sun, so she lay back down and took some steady breaths to control her rapid heartbeat.

She soon heard Buzz's approaching footsteps on the sand but she continued to lie on the ground.

"Hey, are you going to come back in the sea?" Buzz asked, standing at the end of Jessie's towel. Slowly Jessie propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes lingered on the hair below Buzz's bellybutton and that trailed down past the waistband of his trunks, she swallowed and looked up into Buzz's eyes.

"I might sunbathe for a while longer," she answered slightly breathless. Buzz gave a nod and picked up his sand covered towel and dried himself. Jessie lay down on her back and closed her eyes to stop herself from gawking at Buzz even further.

"Before we go back to the hotel, do you want to take a walk on the pier?" Buzz asked.

"Sure," answered Jessie, without opening her eyes. Buzz glanced at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," said Jessie, casually. She peered open her eyes to see Buzz staring intently at her with his piercing blue eyes and an eyebrow arched. _'Does he not understand what he's doing to me?' _Jessie asked herself in her mind. She closed her eyes again.

"Fine," Buzz repeated, just as casually. Jessie smiled, thankful that Buzz wasn't going to bother her any further, that was until Buzz shook his wet hair over Jessie causing her to get sprinkled with water.

"YOU!" She shouted, sitting bolt upright and seeing Buzz laughing wildly and running back towards the ocean. Jessie's eyes changed from 'stunned' to 'kill' as she got up off her towel and chased after Buzz. They ran up and down the beach, in and out the sea and across the promenade before Jessie caught up with Buzz and tackled him into the sea. They remained in the sea until four in the afternoon when the air slowly started to get cooler and they went back to their towels, dried off, and Jessie put her summer dress back on and Buzz put his t-shirt back on over his head. They packed up their towels in Jessie's bag, brought a chocolate ice cream each from the cafe and once again held each other's hand as they walked on the promenade towards Bournemouth Pier.

They passed the land train again now going in the opposite direction to Sandbanks and watched the cliff lifts travel up and down the cliff side as they passed it on their walk. The pier became closer with each step and when Buzz and Jessie finished off their ice creams, they stepped foot on it and made their way to the end. Along the centre of the pier were photographs on glass boards of Bournemouth, of the sea, the beach, the pier, the gardens, the town centre and historic people. Below them the sand turned to sea as they got further up the pier and arrived at the end to see children rides and a few stands with fairground games. They each had a go at hook a duck and won a bag of candyfloss and a keychain.

"Today has been great," said Jessie. She and Buzz were leaning against the edge of the pier's barrier and staring at their reflections below in the swirling water.

"Yeah it has," agreed Buzz. "If the weather is good again tomorrow we can come back."

"But what about seeing the gardens?" Jessie asked. "I want to beat you at mini golf," she added, smirking.

"Well we can do that too. We can have the morning at the beach and spend the afternoon in the gardens," compromised Buzz. Jessie grinned and entwined her fingers with Buzz's before the pair of them made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

**A long but I think it's a good chapter. I hope you readers think so to, don't forget to leave a review and I shall update when I can.**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
